Terrible nuit d'Halloween
by Trafalgar D. Yaya
Summary: Je déteste Halloween... Même si c'est mon anniversaire, je déteste ce jour. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que toute ma famille c'est faites tuer dans la soirée. Ce jour où tout à basculer, j'avais environ 2 ans. Je vais vous raconter se qui c'est passé.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Hey, Hey ! Bonjour les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien, comme promis voici la fic' que je vous devais, malheureusement je sais pas comment ça se fait mais j'arrive pas à faire les espaces entre les lignes... Bref.**

 **Aussi je suis toujours aussi nulle en orthographe, vous me direz où j'ai fait des fautes, et il se peut que j'ai oublier des mots dans certaines histoire... #débile**

 **J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira et que vous devinerez qui est le tueur avant la fin, vous me le direz en commentaires à la fin de chaque chapitre et je vous dis à vendredi prochain !**

 **Peace and I Love you ;) 3**

* * *

 **Terrible nuit d'Halloween Chp 1: Yumi**

* * *

Je déteste Halloween... Même si c'est mon anniversaire, je déteste ce jour. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que toute ma famille c'est faites tuer dans la soirée. Ce jour où tout à basculer, j'avais environ 2 ans. Je vais vous raconter se qui c'est passé.

 _J'adore mon anesan, Yumi. Cette fille était très gentille, toujours souriante, toujours contente ect... Même si elle était très rebelle avec mon papa que j'aime. Enfin bref... j'aurais pu beaucoup l'aimée... Malheureusement je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connue... Ma pauvre anesan est morte en première._

* * *

J'étais dans mon parc en train de jouer avec mes jouets, se que j'aimais bien c'était les mordre et leur arracher la tête (oui je suis un bébé étrange). Alors que je décapitais une poupée, ma mère arriva, elle me prit dans ses bras en souriant.

-Coucou mon bébé~ Ca va ? fit-elle en me caressant la joue

Je la regardai en souriant et en rigolant.

-Tu sais que tu as 2 ans aujourd'hui ? Tu grandis tellement vite !

-Elle te ressemble tellement mon Law Chan, intervint mon père en l'embrassant sur la joue

A se qui parait, ma maman était un homme… Je m'en fous de se que vous dite, je me souviens très bien de quand elle était avec moi ! Elle était très gentille !

Mon père était le Roi du palais Dressrosa, Don Quixote Doflamingo, il est très gentil avec moi.

-Elle est tellement kawaii, fit mon père en me pinçant la joue

Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ça…

-Elle est trop belle avec ses petits cheveux blonds, fit Law en regardant Doffy

-Et avec ses grands yeux gris, fit mon père en l'embrassant

Ma maman me posa dans mon parc et monta en haut suivit de mon père.

Je me remis à jouer avec mes jouets tout cassé… Là par contre, c'est plus vraiment amusant, j'ai plus de jouets moi maintenant.

Je me retournai en espérant de trouver un jouet pas cassé et je vis mon grand Onisan, Reiji, descendre avec son téléphone dans les mains, toujours au téléphone, toujours à envoyer des messages à ses potes… Un putain d'No Life quoi. Mais c'est un No Life populaire, très populaire. Et ouais, mon Onisan était célèbre, c'était une grande star.

Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était les enfants, à se qui parait il a une fille.

Il me regarda quelques instants et il me fit une grimace. Je me mis à rigoler.

-T'es kawaii bébé

-Da dabu ! (Oui… Je ne sais pas vraiment parler)

-Da da dabu ! Fit Reiji en me regardant

Ce que j'aime par-dessus, c'est quand ma famille essaye de parler comme moi, c'est trop marrant.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et je vis le reste de ma famille arriver en costume d'Halloween.

Il y avait, mes 2 anesan (qui se déteste…) Yumi et Mei, mon autre onisan Haku, mon parrain Corazon, en fait il s'appelle Rocinante, c'est le frère à mon papa et pour finir il y avait Shin et Kohana, les 2 chieurs de la famille à se qui parait.

-Alors ? Cette tournée ? Demanda Reiji

-Ils ont fait tout le pays… Souffla Corazon en s'écroulant sur le canapé

Reiji se mit à rire et le voyant. Mes parents descendirent en souriant et les mains derrière le dos.

Mon père me prit dans ses bras et me posa sur ma chaise haute devant la table.

-Boo ! Boo !

-T'es trop mignonne !

En tournant ma tête je vis quelqu'un monter très vite en haut, je n'ai pas vu qui c'était… A près tout je m'en fous, c'est mon anniversaire, et je vais manger mon gâteau.

-Faudra attendre un peu mon ange, fit Law en m'embrassant sur le front. Ils vont se changer et après tu auras ton gâteau, ok ?

-Hm… Fis-je en hochant la tête

Je vis Yumi aller vers mon papa et lui dire quelque chose.

-Mais s'il te plait papa !

-J'ai dis non !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est l'anniv à ta petite sœur !

-Mais je rentre avant minuit, j'te l'jure ! Je pars après les cadeaux et je rentre à 23h30, c'est vrai !

-Bon… Ok

-Merci ! Fit Yumi en lui sautant au cou

Elle monta vite se changer. En sortant de sa chambre elle se fit appeler.

-Hey Yumi !

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

-Ah… C'est toi, tu m'as fais peur !

-Chui désolé, tu peux venir s'te plait ?

-Là ? Maintenant ?

-Oui ! J'en ai pour 5s

-Mais, on va manger le gâteau… Fit Yumi en rejoignant la personne. Quoi ?

Ils partirent ensemble vers le couloir opposé au salon.

30 minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt et assis à leur place. Non… Attendez, il manquait quelqu'un, il manquait Yumi.

-Putain Yumi, bouge-toi ! cria Doffy

-Calme toi n'amour… Elle doit-être dans sa chambre

-Chui sur elle est déjà partie, elle veut rejoindre son chéri ! fit Mei en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche

Doffy monta les escalier et entra dans la chambre à Yumi. Personne. C'est bizarre.

Il revint à la table.

-Alors, elle est où ?

-Chai pas, elle a disparue

\- -parue… -Umi !

-T'inquiète pas princesse ! fit Reiji en me caressant la joue. On va la retrouver

-Chui d'accord avec le rouquin, on va la chercher ! Fit Doffy en se levant d'un coup

-Moi j'vais rester avec le bébé ! fit Mei en s'asseyant à côté de moi

Tout le monde se leva et ils se séparèrent dans tout le palais (Qui est très grand).

Au bout d'une heure, ils revinrent à la table.

-Je l'ai pas trouvé ! fit Haku

-Nous non plus, fit Cora en regardant Reiji

-Pareil, pas trouvé, fit Law essoufflé

-Pareil… Fit Kohana en regarda ailleurs

Je regardai partout et je vis mon papa aller vers les escaliers du fond, pourquoi aller à la cave ? Si elle serait allée à la cave, on l'aurait vu passer.

-Je viens n'amour ! Fit maman en le suivant

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le suivit en le tenant bien. Maman détestai aller à la cave, parce qu'il y avait les cachots de papa. Mon papa vit une porte ouverte.

-C'est bizarre… Je l'avais portant bien fermer…

-Etrange…

En voulant fermer la porte, il fut très choqué par ce qu'il vit, pour ne pas choqué ma maman il lui cacha les yeux avec sa main.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien… Rien t'inquiète n'amour, c'est rien, lui répondit mon père en devenant blanc

Il ferma la porte à clé et libéra maman.

-Laisse-moi voir !

-Non… On va remonter

-T'as pas l'air bien m'amour, ça va ? Demanda Law en lui caressant la joue

Mon papa n'était pas très bien, il avait envie de vomir, il était super pâle, sa faisait très peur. Surement à cause de se qu'il avait vu dans la pièce de la cave.

Il prit maman par la main et remonta vite. Une fois en haut, il effaça la sorte de « peine » qu'il avait sur le visage, et le transforma en sourire.

-Puisque tu ne veux pas m'le dire, j'vais le voir par moi-même ! Fit Law en descendant en courant

-Nan Law ! Reviens ! Cria Doffy en le suivant

Toute la famille se leva de sa chaise et se mirent à les suivre jusqu'à la salle, moi y compris, j'étais tranquille contre le torse de Corazon (J'en ai d'la chance :D)

-Law s'te plait ! Ne fais pas ça !

Law ne l'écouta pas et ouvra la porte, en regardant se qu'il y avait dedans, il se mit à crier.

Doffy se « jeta » sur lui, lui pris la tête et la calla sur son torse.

-Chut, calme-toi, reprend ton calme

Mais maman ne l'écouta pas et continua à crier. Les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après et crièrent aussi.

Cora me cacha les yeux juste avant que j'ai le temps de voir se que c'était.

-Qui a pu faire ça ? C'est trop horrible !

-Et surtout, comment ça se fait qu'ont est rien pu voir !

-Ni rien entendre !

Je me demandai se qu'il pouvait bien avoir derrière cette porte. Derrière cette porte il y avait Yumi… Enfin son corps, son corps ouvert en deux, on pouvait limite voir ses organes, c'était horrible.

Papa referma la porte et ramassa maman qui c'était évanouie entre temps et remonta en haut, suivit de la famille.

-C'est trop horrible… Fit Mei en essuyant le mascara qui avait coulé de ses yeux

-Je sais…

Doffy posa Law sur le canapé et regarda les autres.

-En tout cas, Yumi devait surement connaitre le salaud qui l'a tué, ça veux dire que celui qui a tué ma fille est parmi nous, si je le retrouve, il va tellement morfler qu'il regrettera d'être venu au monde ! Expliqua sèchement Doffy à l'intention de tout le monde

Ils hochèrent la tête. Mais Doffy n'eu le temps de rien voir, il eu une coupure de courant dans tout le palais.

Le tuer savait qu'ont l'avait repérer, il était menacé.

-PUTAIN !

-Haku, j'ai peur ! cria Mei en s'agrippant à son bras

-Hm… répondit Haku (sale No Life !)

Reiji fit une flamme et la lança au plafond pour éclairer le salon. Il en fit aussi dans toutes les salles du palais. La famille se séparent pour bloquer se fou furieux.

Mais papa resta avec moi et maman.

Le tueur a-t-il une autre personne en vue ? Qui tuera-t-il dans le prochain chapitre ?

* * *

 **Ah aussi... Si vous trouver que mon petit OC dit des trucs bizarre, c'est normal, ça vient d'un délire en fait (trop long à expliquer), pour faire bref, pour moi les bébés avant de bien savoir parler ils disent "Boo (Bouh) et Dabu #Belzeebub" ^/^ Kawaii ! ok j'me calme...**

 **Voilà, ça a peut-être répondu à une de vos questions, où pas...**

 **Hey ! Re :) Rewiews please ? :D :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terrible nuit d'Halloween Chp 2 : Shin et Kohana**

* * *

 **Nightmare2: Ouais, désolé, y vont tous mourir ! Même Law, alors que je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi. En fait le truc c'est qu'ils** **disent des trucs d'amoureux (j'ai jamais dis ça avec mes exs XD) mais voilà, donc des "n'amour" ect, tu vas en voir plein ^^**

* * *

 _Je ne me rappelle pas bien de Shin et de Kohana, tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que c'était des jumeaux et qu'ils étaient inséparables. C'était les enfants de mon anesan Mei, la fille à ma maman. Mei les aimait beaucoup, même si souvent ils la faisaient pleurer, parce qu'ils étaient TRES Insupportable ! J'aurais pu m'entendre avec eux… Mais ils sont morts peu de temps après Yumi._

Reiji et Corazon cherchais le tueur dans les chambres du haut et dans le grenier, Reiji aimait beaucoup le grenier (chelou…) parce qu'il en avait fait sa salle d'enregistrement pour ses chansons et ses musiques, en allumant la lumière il cru voir quelqu'un.

Il prit une de ses guitares et frappa de toutes ses forces la personne avec.

-ASSASSIN ! T'AS TUER MA SŒUR ! J'VAIS TE TUER ! Cria-t-il en le frappant plus fort

-ARRÊTE !

Reiji se stoppa en reconnaissant la voix.

-Ha-Haku ? C'est toi ?

-Oui… Répondit le brun en se relevant

-Chui vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas fait gaffe que c'était toi… Au fait, tu d'vais pas être avec Mei ?

-Si, mais j'avais vu quelqu'un monter, et après j't'ai vu

-Ah… C'est surement toi que j'ai du voir monter

-Reiji ? T'es là ? Demanda une voix juste derrière eux

Par réflexe Reiji se retourna et frappa la personne avec la guitare, l'homme tomba dans les escaliers en tombant en arrière.

-C'est lui ! J'ai le tueur ! fit Reiji en descendant en courant

-Mais non Baka ! C'est Cora !

-Merde…

Reiji releva Cora qui était encore dans les vapes, les 2 hommes se posèrent dos contre le mur et Haku parti rejoindre Mei.

Mon anesan était en train de suivre ses enfants qui voulaient qu'elle parte.

-Maman tu peux partir ! On se débrouillera seuls ! fit Kohana en la regardant

-Mais grave ! On n'est pas des handicapés !

-Mais… J'veux rester avec vous pour vous protéger…

\- On n'a pas besoin de toi ! On n'a jamais eu besoin de toi ! On sait se débrouiller, fit Kohana en traçant dans le couloir en suivant le feu de Reiji

Son frère la suivit en ne regardant même pas sa mère. Ma pauvre anesan se mit à pleurer, pas parce que sa petite sœur est morte, ce qui est fait est fait, mais c'était quand même triste. Elle pleura parce que ses enfants ne l'aimaient pas… Comment ne pas aimer sa maman ! J'AI BIEN FAIT DE NE PAS VOUS CONNAITRE ! VOUS ÊTIEZ DE VRAIX CONNARD !

Haku arriva quelques secondes après et la prit dans ses bras. Il la berça doucement en lui chuchotant des petits mots d'amour. Mei arrêta de pleurer et lui sourit. Avec son doigt il essuya doucement ses larmes et l'embrassa.

-T'es trop gentil Haku…

-Je serais toujours gentil avec toi, lui répondit Haku en souriant

Elle sourit à son tour. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se mit à suivre le couloir, elle le regarda partir et partie du côté opposé à lui.

Dans le salon, mon papa veillait toujours sur nous, maman ne c'était pas encore réveiller et moi je dormais sur son ventre. Doffy nous regardait en caressant nos joues et en souriant.

Personne ne le voyait, mais à travers ses lunettes il avait les larmes aux yeux, sa fille chérie venait de mourir, et il n'a rien pu faire pour l'aider, il n'a même pas coincé le tuer, ça lui déchira le cœur.

D'un coup la lumière s'éteignait, et elle se rallumait, elle s'éteignait, s'éteignait… Il se leva en sursaut et regarda partout.

-FAITES ATTENTION, IL EST LA ! Cria papa à l'intention des autres

Toute la famille avait entendu ce que Doffy avait dit, ils sortirent chaque un une arme pour se protéger.

Tous… Non, les 2 jumeaux n'en avaient pas.

-On va chercher des armes ? Demanda Shin

-Non Neko, on va se débrouiller tout seul, lui répondit la blonde

Le petit Neko avait le « seum » comme il disait avant… Il voulait une arme pour se défendre, ses griffes et ses dents n'allaient pas le sauver d'un psychopathe.

D'un coup, dans le couloir (et dans le palais aussi…) il n'eut plus de lumière. Shin avait vraiment peur.

-Kohana… Il est là ! Qu'est-ce qu'ont va faire ?

Personne ne répondit.

-…Kohana ? Est-ce que tu es là ?

Pas de réponse.

Shin commençais vraiment à avoir peur, sa se trouve, Kohana venait de se faire tuer, et sa serait lui le prochain. Il se mit à pleurer.

La lumière se ralluma et quelqu'un lui sauta dessus. Il se mit à crier.

-ME FAITES PAS D'MAL ! JE NE FERAIS PLUS RIEN DE MECHANT ! J'VOUS LE PROMETS !

Il entendit quelqu'un rire et il ouvra les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec… Kohana en train de mourir de rire.

Il se releva gêner.

-C'est pas drôle bouffonne ! J'ai eu peur !

-T'aurais du voir ta tête ! Rigola-t-elle. C'était trop drôle !

-Non ce n'est pas drôle ! Cria le Neko. CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE !

Elle le doubla en rigolant encore. Il la suivit en essuyant ses yeux. D'un coup la lumière s'éteignit d'un coup, comme il y a 5mns, Shin regarda derrière lui et ricana un peu.

-C'est bon Kohana ! Tu m'as eu 1 fois, la 2ème fois ça ne marchera pas ! Sort de sa cachette !

Il entendit un « shling » comme si une épée venait de trancher quelque chose.

Il se retourna en essayant de voir quelque chose avec sa vision de chat, mais il ne vit rien.

Il sortit un briquet de sa poche et regarda partout avec, en regardant par terre il vit la tête de sa sœur et le corps 1m derrière. Il cria.

-Oh…My God, fit-il en reculant

En voulant se sauver, il lâcha le briquet, se mit à cracher du sang et ses yeux se fermèrent. Le tueur retira le sabre du torse de Shin et le rangea dans son étui. En partant il le jeta par terre, pour laisse une sorte de « trace » de son passage.

Dans le salon, le cri de Shin me réveilla et fit sursauter mon papa. Tout le monde se rassembla au salon.

-Il en manque 2, fit Cora en comptant tout le monde

Mei se mit à pleurer, Haku la prit dans ses bras.

-T'inquiète pas, ont va les retrouver ! Je te le promets…

-J'espère…

La famille se séparèrent et se mirent à chercher dans toute la maison. Mei resta avec moi et maman pour se calmer un peu.

Reiji fouilla les chambres du haut et le couloir où étaient Shin et Kohana. Il essaya d'allumer la lumière, mais il n'y arriva pas. Le rouquin jeta une boule de feu en haut du couloir pour mieux voir.

-Neko ! La blonde ! Vous êtes là ? Répondez-moi sales gosses !

Reiji regarda par terre et vit qu'il marchait dans du sang, il regarda devant lui et vit les corps ensanglanté des 2 enfants. Il se mit à crier.

-JE LES AI TROUVÉS ! VENEZ TOUS !

Doffy monta en courant et rejoignit Reiji essoufflé.

-Non… Non pas eux…

-Hélas si…

Mei arriva et se mit à crier et à pleurer.

-NAAAAAAAAAN ! MES ENFANTS !

\- Calme-toi ! Fit Reiji en la prenant dans ses bras

-COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME ? MES ENFANTS SONT MORTS ! ET JE N'AI RIEN PU FAIRE !

-Je sais… Je t'en pris arrête de crier… Répondit le rouquin en la berçant

-J-Je ve-veux par-tir d'ici… J've-ux pas mou-mourir…

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, je te protégerais

Mei continua de pleurer mais elle cessa de crier. Ils redescendirent en bas suivit de Doffy. Reiji posa Mei sur le canapé juste à côté de Law.

Moi… Je n'avais rien suivit et je regardais les gens de ma famille pleurer et partir un à un, sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte.

Je pouvais voir que ce qu'il se passait n'était pas normal dans une famille.

\- -Umi ?

Papa me regarda et me prit dans ses bras.

\- -Umi… En ville, avec copain

-Vi-lle ? 'Opain ?

-Ouii

Mon papa me chatouilla le ventre et je me mis à rire. J'adore quand il fait ça, j'aime mieux ça que quand il me pince les joues.

Papa me reposa sur le ventre de maman qui dormait encore, je la regardai et alla juste devant sa tête. Je lui tapai doucement la tête en rigolant.

-Elle a de la chance de rien comprendre se qui se passe… Marmonna Mei en me regardant

-Normal qu'elle ne comprenne pas, elle a 2 ans ! fit Cora en la regardant

-J'aimerai être à sa place…

-Tu aimerais voir ta famille mourir devant toi sans rien faire ? Demanda Doffy

-MAIS C'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ! ONT NE PEUT RIEN FAIRE ! ONT VA TOUS MOURIR LES UN APRES LES AUTRES !

Reiji la prit dans ses bras et la berça pour la calmer.

-Mei a raison Doffy… Ont ne peut rien faire, ils meurent les un après les autres

-Je vais coincer le tueur ! Et je le tuerai pour avoir prit la vie de mes enfants !

-On veut tous tuer ce malade, si je le trouve en premier, je lui ferais la peau pour toi !

-Je le tuerai moi-même Cora… Si tu le trouve avant moi, garde-le suffisamment en vie pour qu'il meurt sous mes tortures !

Cora fit un léger sourire et monta en haut pour aller chercher une cigarette. En sortant… Il se sentit espionner, est-ce le tueur ? Ou un membre de la famille ?

Le tueur a-t-il envie de tuer Cora ? Est-ce qu'il le tuera dans le prochain chapitre ?


	3. Chapter 3

**aaaaaaa : Bah merci c'est gentil ^^**

 **Koyuna: Tu spoil pas ma fic ! Ou j'te nique la gueule ! :3 Si tu trouve la réaction de Shin bizarre c'est qu'il devait pas aimer sa sœur XD Nan j'rigole**

 **Merki gros bisous~**

* * *

 **Terrible nuit d'Halloween Chp 3 : Corazon et Mei**

* * *

 _Je me souviens parfaitement du visage de mon parrain, Corazon. Se que j'aimais, c'était son maquillage, je le trouvais très beau, même encore maintenant. Mon papa m'a dit que son otôtosan (petit-frère) était très maladroit, il se cassait la figure tout le temps, il mettait feu à son manteau à plumes noires (sans vraiment faire gaffe). Mais bon… Mon père l'adorait, il resta plus que lui dans sa famille biologique, il tenait beaucoup à lui._

 _Malheureusement… Cora est mort juste après les jumeaux…_

* * *

Cora regarda partout pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, mais il ne vit personne. Il descendit et retourna voir Doffy.

-T'en a mis du temps, juste pour une clope ! Cria Doffy en le regardant

-Ouais pardon, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un !

-Il y avait quelqu'un ?

-…Non y'avait personne

L'ainé soupira et alla vers ma mère et moi. Ma mère ne c'était pas réveillée et moi je m'amusais sur son ventre. Il me prit dans ses bras.

Mon papa me fit un gros câlin, j'adore les câlins, il me berça en me chuchotant « On va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vous protéger ». Je ne comprenais pas quand il me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter, je ne comprenais même pas se qui ce passais le palais !

-Boo ?

-Pas boo ! Danger !

-Paboo ! Manger…

-…

En même temps je ne sais pas parler ! Pourquoi vous me dites des mots incompréhensibles à mon langage de bébé !

Corazon vit quelqu'un monter en haut, sans le dire à personne il monta aussi.

Il regarda dans le couloir sombre, en essayant de voir quelque chose, mais même avec ses bons yeux il ne vit rien du tout.

-Hey ! Y a quelqu'un ? Répondez-moi !

-Oui il y a quelqu'un… Moi je suis là !

Cora sursauta en entendant la voix.

-N-non… Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

-D'accord je ne te le dirais pas !

La personne qui était derrière Cora reprit le sabre qu'il avait laissé là il y a quelque instant et retira l'étui.

-Alors… Je vais y passer moi aussi ?

-Bingo blondinet !

D'un coup sec il coupa la tête du blond et poussa le corps dans les escaliers. Il visa et jeta le sabre dans le corps de Cora.

En entendant quelque chose tomber Doffy se retourna rapidement, ainsi que les autres membres de la famille.

Le corps de Cora n'était pas encore tombé et Doffy cru que son cadet c'était encore cassé la figure en tombant. Il sourit en le regardant.

-T'es bête Cora, fait gaffe la prochaine fois… Fit Doffy en souriant

Le corps tomba au pied de l'escalier, Doffy fut choqué de voir ce qui était arrivé à Corazon… Son otôtosan c'était fait tuer, il c'était fait décapiter et un sabre l'avait transpercé en plein cœur.

-C-Cora…

Reiji arriva vers Doffy et vit le corps de son parrain. Cora était un peu son meilleur ami et c'était son manager, pendant son adolescence mon onisan était très seul et quand Doffy ne voulait pas être avec lui, Reiji allait avec Cora, ils ont passé de bons moments tout les 2, maintenant… Reiji ne pouvaient plus rien dire à son meilleur ami et à son psy.

Oui, Corazon était psychologue.

-Si je trouve… Celui qui a fait ça à mon frère… JE LE TUE !

-Qui a pu faire ça… A Cora ! Pourquoi, pourquoi Cora ? Fit Reiji en pleurant

Mei le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer, comme il l'avait fait avec elle, elle lui chuchota des mots doux pour qu'il arrête de pleurer.

Rien à faire… Il pleura toujours.

-SI JE TE TROUVE SALE CONNARD, JE TE TUE ! TU VAS MOURIR DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCE !

Tout le monde regarda mon papa (même moi) quand il finit de crier.

* * *

 _Je me souviens bien de mon anesan, Mei. Elle était super jolie, elle prenait soin d'elle et tout. Mei a eu les jumeaux avec quelqu'un dans la famille, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est… Je me souviens aussi qu'elle et Yumi ne s'aimaient pas du tout, Mei était une fille bien féminine, qui aime le maquillage, les jupes ect… Yumi était garçon manqué et n'aimait pas du tout le maquillage, les jupes ect…_

 _Malgré le fait qu'elles ne s'aimaient pas, elles étaient sœurs et elle s'entraidaient beaucoup._

 _Maintenant ce n'était plus possible, Yumi est morte i heures, et Mei passa de l'autre côté aussi…_

* * *

Pour retrouver le tueur, toute la famille c'est séparés, ils ont fait plusieurs équipes de deux, et un tout seul :

-Papa et maman (qui c'était réveiller) et moi, je ne devais pas rester toute seule…

-Haku et Mei

-Reiji était celui qui était tout seul, il n'aimait pas à être avec quelqu'un, il se la jouait beaucoup solo.

Papa et maman étaient montés au grenier pour le fouiller de fontes en comble, Reiji était descendu à la cave et aux donjons.

Mei et Haku devaient fouiller les chambres.

Le couple d'amoureux fouillait toutes les chambres avec la lumière allumée, en entrant dans la chambre de Reiji, la lumière s'éteignit ce qui fit peur à Mei.

-Hakuuu ! J'ai peur ! fit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras

-T'inquiète pas, je suis là, tu pourrais utiliser ta vision de chat pour voir ou ont marche ?

-…Ok

Mon anesan était une fille-chat, quand elle le voulait elle avait des oreilles et une queue de chat qui apparaissaient… Elle avait trop de chance

Avec sa vision elle regarda toute la chambre, quand elle se retourna vers Haku, il n'était plus là. Elle commença à avoir de plus en plus peur.

-Haku ? T'es où ? Répond moi ! Je t'en pris !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

Quand elle entendit le cri, elle reconnu la voix d'Haku et elle se mit à pleurer. Le tueur l'avait trouvé, et il l'avait tué, il fallait qu'elle parte de la chambre tout de suite pour rejoindre un autre groupe, elle ne voulait pas mourir à 15 ans, c'est trop tôt !

Mei sortit de la chambre en courant, elle courra dans le couloir quand quelqu'un lui attrapa les couettes et la fit revenir en arrière, la personne lui bloqua la tête pour qu'elle ne puisse pas la tourner.

-S'il vous plait… Ne me tuer pas, je n'ai rien fait, fit-elle en pleurant

-C'est trop tard~

En entendant la voix du tueur elle pleura encore plus… Co-Comment cette personne oserait lui faire ça. Elle ne lui avait rien fait de mal.

-S'il te plait… Lâche-moi

-Non, tu vas mourir comme les autres !

Le tueur tire les cheveux de Mei en arrière et mit son pied sur sa colonne vertébrale, et d'un coup il appuya super fort et la lui cassa.

Elle voulu crier mais il lui tordit la nuque d'un coup sec. Il laissa tomber le corps par terre et partit de la chambre.

Quelques minutes auparavant, toute la famille avait entendu le cri d'Haku et il c'était tous précipité dans les chambres, quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Reiji, la lumière se ralluma et ils virent Mei par terre et… Haku à ses côtés ?

-Ha-Haku ? M-mais t'es pas mort ? Demanda Reiji

-Non… Je vais vous dire ce qui c'est passé…

 _« Haku venait de sortir de la chambre de Reiji et alla vérifier la sienne, il essaya de rallumer la lumière, mais elle ne se ralluma pas._

 _-Putain de merde…_

 _Vu qu'il connaissait sa chambre par cœur, il marcha et alla sur son lit, Haku se mit debout et fit tomber quelque chose par terre, bien sur l'objet se cassa._

 _-Merde… J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu…_

 _Il mit la main dans un trou (oui il a fait un ''trou'' dans son mur, enfin c'est plutôt un petit tunnel pour passer la main) et attrapa une lampe de poche qu'il alluma._

 _-Yes, ça marche !_

 _Il illumina toute sa chambre avec sa lampe torche, d'un coup sa Playstation s'alluma. Il sursauta au bruit de l'appareil. Il soupira et alla l'éteindre, en se relevant, sa lampe éclairais sa télé, il se vit dans l'écran noir._

 _-Hey… Chui beau gosse en fait, fit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux_

 _Il arrêta se qu'il faisait en regarda dans un coin de la télé et vit une ombre contre le mur. Il regarda mieux… Ce n'était pas une ombre, c'était quelqu'un._

 _Il se retourna et mit la lampe sur la personne en disant « Mei, tu m'as enfin retrouvé, je pensais que tu étais toujours dans la chambre à Rei…ji »._

 _Malheureusement, ce n'était pas Mei qui était adossé contre son mur, c'était le tueur, il pouvait parfaitement le décrire._

 _Il avait un jean bleu foncé, un sweat à capuche blanc recouvert de sang, sa peu était blanche comme de la neige, ses cheveux étaient noirs comme du charbon._

 _Ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait le plus peur, ce qui faisait vraiment peur… C'était son visage._

 _Il affichait un immense sourire qui ne s'effaçait pas de son visage, ses joues étaient coupés se qui faisait apparaitre un sourire d'ange._

 _Les contours de ses yeux étaient brulés, il les avait grands ouvert. L'iris de ses yeux était tout noir, ont ne pouvait plus distinguer l'iris et la pupille._

 _Haku avait vraiment peur, à aucun moment il ne l'avait vu les fermer, le brun recula et trébucha sur sa console. En se relevant il ne vit plus le tueur contre le mur._

 _-J'espère qu'il ai partit… Sa fout vraiment les boules…_

 _-C'est con parce que je suis là… intervint une voix juste à côté de son oreille_

 _Haku voulu crier, mais il était trop terrorisé, le tueur le plaqua contre le mur et sorti une bâte de baseball. Il voulu tuer Haku, quand il entendit ceci_

 _-Haku ? T'es où ? Répond moi ! Je t'en pris !_

 _-Intéressant~_

 _Haku cria pour prévenir Mei, mais le tueur le frappa sur le côté de la tête pour l'assommer et sortit de la chambre pour aller retrouver Mei. »_

-Voilà… C'est ma version de l'histoire

Reiji lui était figé sur place, la description du psychopathe lui avait fait trop peur. Lui qui n'a peur de rien ni de personne, avait trouvé une personne qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Law lui était en train de pleurer de joie et de tristesse, son fils était vivant, mais sa fille venait de se faire tuer.

Doflamingo avait enregistré la description, pour que s'il le voie… Il le tuerait.

Haku se leva et partit en pleurant, sa copine venait de mourir et il n'avait rien fait.

Doffy, Law et Reiji redescendirent au salon quand ils entendirent un rire… Un rire sadique, un rire de psychopathe.

-Bande d'idiots~ Vous ne m'arrêterez jamais ! VOUS ALLER TOUS MOURIR ICI ! A qui le tour~ ?

-On te retrouvera sale Enfoiré ! Je te ferrais exécuter pour se que tu as fait à ma famille ! Cria papa

-T'es bien drôle le blond~ Et t'as l'air le plus fort ! Je te garderais pour la fin ! Les autres membres de ta famille vont tous mourir ! MÊME TA GAMINE !

-Si tu la touches je te découperai en morceau ! Espèce d'enculé ! Cria maman

-J'ai hâte de voir ça~

Comment allons nous sortirent de cet enfer ? Est-ce qu'ont sera qui nous en veux à se point…

Qui sera le suivant sur la liste de se psychopathe ? Suite dans le prochain chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightmare2: Merci beaucoup ^^ c'est gentil. Oui, j'étais trop triste quand j'ai "tuer" Cora :'( Pour l'instant je pense qu'il y aura 6-7 chapitre, je n'arrive pas trop à écrire le 6ème, j'ai plus d'inspiration...**

 **Oui, on saura très vite l'identité du tueur, vous ne saurez peut-être pas qui c'est avant le chapitre de la semaine prochaine ! Et non, ce n'est pas Ace ou Luffy, c'est peut-être un garçon, une fille, on c'est pas !**

 **Sur ce, je vous fais plein de gros zoubiiiis et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **T** **errible Nuit d'Halloween chp 4 : Reiji**

* * *

 _Ah Reiji… Le meilleur, des meilleurs de tous les onisan du monde ! Il était gentil, attentionné, beau… Il avait plein de qualités (il avait aussi pleins de défauts…) Mais, tout le monde l'adorait dans la famille (ou presque…), malgré le fait que c'était un fouteur de merde et un gros con._

 _Mais bref… Même avec ses 2 GROS défauts (XD) il était respecté par tout le monde (sauf par Law, ils se détestaient…) mon pauvre Reiji est mort juste après Cora, et de la façon la plus bête qu'il soit…_

* * *

Après la mort de Mei, tout le monde c'était regroupé dans le salon pour savoir qui étaient les survivants.

Il y avait Reiji, Haku, ma maman, mon papa et moi, ce n'était pas beaucoup (5/10)… Ont en a perdu la moitié de la famille !

-Maintenant faut faire super attention, dit mon papa à l'intention de la famille. On va tous rester au salon, j'pense qu'il ne va pas oser s'en prendre à un groupe

-Il à bien attaquer Shin et Kohana, intervint Haku

-Oui c'est vrai… Soupira Don Quixote. Mais se sont des gamins, et ils n'étaient pas armés

-Pendant qu'j'y pense…

-Parce que tu sais penser ? Se moqua Law

-Très drôle… Nan mais sérieux, pourquoi on n'a pas appeler la police ?

Il eu un gros silence, ou un « blanc » comme ils disaient… Bref, sa fit réagir mes parents.

-J'avoue il a raison… Pour une fois, grimaça Law. On aurait pu sortir par la porte et appeler les flics pour coincer se malade ! Comme ça on n'aurait pas perdu la moitié de la famille !

-On n'y a pas pensé c'est tout ! On a voulu coincer se malade pour le tuer ! Mais malheureusement il est plus fort que nous !

Reiji à quand même réussi à foutre la merde en quand même une question… J'l'avais dit, c'est un fouteur de merde.

Mes parents s'engueulaient de plus en plus fort et conclurent que chaque un ferait comme il voulait.

Ma maman monta en haut et mon père resta ici avec le reste de la famille (dont moi) en essayant de se calmer.

-A se que je vois, ont c'est séparés~ ? Sa serait plus facile pour moi de vous tuer maintenant~ Ciao !

-Law chan…

Mon père monta à l'étage en courant en me laissant avec Reiji et Haku.

Il courra dans tout le couloir en regardant dans toutes les chambres. Sauf une, qui était fermé à clé, il essaya de l'ouvrir mais il n'y arriva pas.

-Bon…

Il tapa super fort dans la porte avec son pied et vit Law allongé sur le lit en train de bouder.

Doffy s'approcha de son « n'amour » et lui fit un gros câlin. Law se poussa, il ne voulait pas lui pardonner.

-Law s'il te plait, j'étais énervé

-Comme d'hab' quoi…

-J'aurais pas du te crier dessus, c'est vrai qu'ont aurait pu sortir et appeler les flics, mais j'étais trop énerver, se gros connard à tuer ma fille chérie, j'voulais lui faire payer. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, répondit Law hocha la tête. J'te comprends parfaitement mon amour

-Merci… Fit Doffy en souriant

Au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, ils entendirent mes hurlements (j'adore gâcher de beaux moments).

-Ma princesse… Fit Law

Il sauta du lit et courra jusqu'en bas suivit de mon père, ils étaient affolés, les questions qui était dans leur tête étaient « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Qui c'est fait tuer ? »

D'un coup Law s'arrêta et Doffy lui rentra dedans.

-Aieuh !

-Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? Ils sont en danger !

-Je sais… Mais, si c'est Reiji qui est en danger…

-Oui ?

-J'veux pas aller le sauver, il a qu'à mourir j'm'en fous moi !

Mon père soupira, il prit ma mère et le mit sur son épaule et recommença à courir.

Law le frappa avec ses pieds en criant.

-Lâche-moi ! Je ne veux pas aller le sauver ! Qu'il meurt !

-On ira le sauver à point c'est tout !

-Nan ! J'le déteste ! Le psychopathe me fera une énorme faveur en le tuant se soir !

Mon père soupira en l'entendant crier.

-Tu sais qu'il a Miyuki (mwa) dans les bras ?

Law arrêta de crier et de taper Doffy.

-Bah grouille ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Il va surement tuer mon bébé !

Mon père traversa le couloir à toute vitesse et descendit les escaliers, il s'arrêta et posa vite Law, quand le tueur appuya sur la gâchette de son pistolet.

-NOOOOOOOOON ! PAR PITIE !

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ( Ça c'est moi qui pleure…)

 _« Quand mon papa monta pour parler avec ma maman, j'étais avec mes frères._

 _-Pff, il ferait n'importe quoi pour son « Law chan d'amour », se moqua Reiji en me prenant dans ses bras_

 _-J'avoue, rigola doucement Haku_

 _Haku s'assit sur le canapé et Reiji fit une boule de feu qu'il fit monter jusqu'au plafond pour nous faire de la lumière._

 _En me tournant je vis une main noire l'attraper par la nuque et l'attirer derrière le canapé._

 _-Il en met du temps, fit Reiji en se retournant vers le canapé. Hein Hak… Haku ?_

 _Reiji regarda autour de lui sans rien voir, il fit une plus grosse boule de feu pour voir dans tout le salon._

 _Il s'avança vers le canapé et entendit un léger rire. Il sourit._

 _-T'es con Haku tu m'as fait peur, fit-il en regardant derrière le canapé_

 _Le rire commença à devenir de plus en plus fort_

 _-Haku tu vas bien ? Demanda Reiji en le relevant_

 _Mais hélas… A la place d'Haku se fit le tueur que Reiji releva, il cria et le lâcha._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de mon frère ? Répond moi ! Cria Reiji en reculant_

 _-Ton frère n'est pas mort… Je l'ai emmené quelque part ou je pourrais le tuer plus tard_

 _Le psychopathe sortit un flingue de sa veste et le pointa vers Reiji._

 _-Avant que tu me tues… Répond à ma question !_

 _-Qui te dis que c'est toi que je vise rouquin~ ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant_

 _J'avais les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, je ne veux pas mourir ! Chui rien qu'un bébé !_

 _-Répond à ma question… Intervint Reiji avec une voix glaciale_

 _-…Je t'écoute, fit-il en baissant son arme_

 _-Pourquoi… POURQUOI AS-TU TUER TOUTE MA FAMILLE ?!_

 _Le tueur se mit à rire puis il arrêta._

 _-Je n'ai pas à te répondre rouquin…_

 _Il releva son arme et la pointa sur nous. C'est à se moment que je me mis à pleurer._

 _Mes parents arrivèrent trop tard, il avait déjà tiré._

 _-Espèce de Salaud ! Tu ose tirer sur une… Fit Reiji à l'intention du tueur_

 _-NOOOOOOOOON ! PAR PITIE !_

 _-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! (_ _Ça c'est moi qui pleure…) »_

Le tueur poussa mes parents et monta vite à l'étage.

-…enfant, termina Reiji

 _-_ Reiji ! Est-ce que Miyuki va bien ? Fit Law en allant en courant vers lui

Law s'arrêta 1 mètre derrière Reiji.

-Oï ! J'te…

Law ne put finir sa phrase à cause de mes pleurs, il ne bougea plus en voyant le corps de Reiji tomber en arrière.

Il reprit ses esprits quand il entendit mon père dire « Il est mort ! »

Le tueur ne m'avait pas tiré dessus, il avait visé la tête de mon frère.

Doffy pleura sur le corps de mon frère.

-Mon rouquin…Pou-pourquoi t-toi ?

Les genoux de mon père baignaient dans le sang qui coulait de sa tête. Law me prit dans ses bras.

Même si il détestait Reiji, il ne put rien dire sur le mort de se dernier, sa voix était bloquer.

Comme je le connais il aurait pu sortir :

« -Bah, arrête de pleurer, il n'avait qu'à être plus rapide et esquiver la balle.

-Ne pleure pas pour lui ! Il ne servait à rien !

-Bah… C'est bon tu t'en remettras » et encore plein d'autres trucs méchant comme ça.

D'un coup ont entendis quelqu'un tomber dans les escaliers et une autre personne dire « J'ai plus besoin de toi, j'ai trouvé ma prochaine victime ».

Mon père se retourna et vit le corps d'Haku, il alla vite vers son fils.

-Il l'a tué aussi…

-Non il est vivant… Il respire, fit Law

-Ah oui…

Law s'approcha d'Haku et lui toucha les joues, Haku avait les joues coupés et c'était profond. Le tueur lui a surement laissé une marque.

Doffy prit Haku et le posa sur le canapé e retourna vers le corps de Reiji. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

-Repose en Paix rouquin, fit-il en lui fermant les yeux

Il se mit à pleurer, même maman eu les larmes aux yeux en regardant Reiji.

Comment allons nous sortirent de cet enfer ? Est-ce qu'ont sera qui nous en veux à se point…

Qui sera le suivant sur la liste de se psychopathe ? Suite dans le prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightmare02: Ouais c'est vrai, ils ne paniquent pas... Mais c'est qu'ils n'en ont rien à foutre de la vie, ils veulent tous crever !**

 **Ceci est une blague... Oui le tueur vous saurez qui c'est, si vous avez tout lu vous avez du voir quelques petits indices, y en aura aussi dans celui là ;)**

* * *

 **Bon... Je préviens juste, je pense que je ne pourrais pas poster la semaine prochaine, je n'ai pas finie l'avant-dernier ou le dernier chapitre (je ne sais toujours pas comment finir l'histoire).**

 **Désolé si je vous ai fait attendre !**

 **'Tout le monde s'en fout de ton histoire...'**

 ***schizophrène* ok...**

 **Bref, bon chapitre et à bientôt Kiss~**

* * *

 **Terrible Nuit d'Halloween chp 5 : Law**

* * *

 _Law, c'était ma maman ! Et ouais, qu'est-ce que sa peut vous faire ? Sale homophobe !_

 _Bref… Ma maman c'était la meilleure de toutes les mamans du monde ! Elle me faisait des câlins et des bisous, c'était la (le… parce que c'était un garçon) LE plus beau, le plus gentil, le plus attentionné de toutes les mamans (c'est bizarre à dire...) ! Je me souviens presque de son visage, je l'ai vue en dernier…_

* * *

Depuis que Reiji est mort, mon père est de plus en plus paniqué. Il stresse trop, il veut protéger ceux qui restent, malheureusement, maintenant, il ne reste presque plus personne.

Tout le monde est en stresse total, personne ne sait qui est le tueur, et personne ne sait qui va mourir.

Mon père a regroupé tous les cadavres et les a mis à la cave pour que l'odeur du sang ne nous fasse plus tourner la tête et ma mère essaye de chercher comment le voleur a pu entrer. 

-Il en reste encore ou pas ? Demanda mon père

-Oui… Il reste Reiji, lui répondit Haku 

Doffy regarda le corps du rouquin, il ne voulait pas aller le poser là-bas, il ne voulait pas l'oublier… 

-Il ne peut pas rester avec nous ?

-Il est mort ! Va le mettre avec les autres ! Si tu le laisse la, il va décomposer et sa va puer à mort ! Le parquet va sentir le sang, ça va être horrible !

-Ok, ok j'le descends… Soupira mon père en le prenant dans ses bras. 

En regardant mon père descendre il soupira, il me regarda ensuite. Moi, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait ici, dans ma p'tite tête ils étaient tous blessés et mon père allait les soigner, donc je souriais.

Mon onisan me prit dans ses bras et me fit un câlin, j'aime les câlins :3.

Mon père remonta et ferma la cave à clés et mit la clé dans sa poche, quand il fait ça, tu es sur que tu ne reverras jamais la clé. 

-Law n'est toujours pas descendu ? Demanda-t-il

-Non toujours pas… 

Ma maman cherchait dans toutes pièces du 1er pour savoir comment il était entré. Il ne restait que quelques chambres. Celle de mes parents, celle de Cora et celle d'Haku. 

-Je vais commencer par la mienne… pensa Law en entrant 

Il faisait très noir dans la chambre, le courant était coupés et il faisait nuit noire. Law connaissait sa chambre par cœur, mais quand elle était vide et plongée dans le noir, il avait peur.

Le brun alluma son téléphone et regarda dans toute la chambre avec la luminosité. Rien. Pas de vitres brisées, rien du tout.

Le voleur n'était pas rentré par leur chambre, Law sortit et alla dans celle de Cora. 

-Sa ne peut pas être celle de Cora… Pensa-t-il. Ont a tous un balcon dans les chambres, sauf Cora, le meurtrier n'a pas pu rentrer par ici 

Maintenant il restait plus que la chambre d'Haku, mon onisan a failli mourir plusieurs fois, mais il a eu beaucoup de chance. Maman entra dans la chambre, il n'eu pas besoin de son téléphone, les veillant de ses consoles et ordis illuminais la chambre. Law regarda partout, sous le lit, dans le placard, sous le bureau, au balcon… Toujours rien. 

-Le psychopathe n'est pas entré par là non plus… Mais alors, il est entré par où 

En reculant il trébucha sur la PlayStation de mon frère, en se relevant il regarda devant lui et sursauta violement. Il y avait quelqu'un devant lui. 

-POURQUOI AS-TU TUER TOUTE MA FAMILLE SALE MALADE ?! Cria Law en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pas de réponses. Le brun se releva vite et courra vers la personne, elle fit de même et courra vers lui. Au lieu de percuté quelqu'un, il percuta un miroir, le brun entendit le miroir se briser et les morceaux de verres lui tomber dans les cheveux. 

-Chui con putain… 

Il restait quelques morceaux sur le miroir et avec la lumière de l'ordi d'Haku, Law vit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il sourit. 

-Franchement… Je pensais pas que mon fils aimait autant se regarder, j'pensais que c'était juste un geek qui s'en foutait de son apparence comme L (regarder Death Note, si ne vous connaissez pas ce manga)

-Moi aussi je ne savais pas qu'il aimait se regarder, intervint une voix 

Law devint tout blanc, il n'y avait pas un 2ème miroir derrière lui, il y avait bien quelqu'un. 

-C-C'est vous… Q-qui…

-Oui, j'ai tué toute ta famille !

-P-pourquoi ?

-A force de rester tout seul, de me détruire la santé, je suis devenu comme ça ! 

« Rester tout seul ? Se détruire la santé ? » De quoi il parle, on ne le connaît même pas !

Maintenant ce psychopathe est collé au dos de Law, sa tête poser contre son épaule. Le pauvre brun avait les larmes aux yeux. 26 ans, c'est trop jeune pour mourir ! 

-Vous aller me tuer aussi ?

-Oui, tu vas mourir comme tous les autres !

-Pourquoi vous en prendre à nous ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas~ 

Plus le tueur parlait, plus Law connaissait cette voix, mais il ne saurait pas dire à qui elle était. 

-Tu n'arrives pas à me reconnaitre ? Tu me connais bien pourtant, docteur Trafalgar !

-Je travaille peut-être à l'hôpital, mais je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir aidé un taré comme toi ! 

Un éclair tomba non loin de la maison et illumina la chambre, Law pu voir le visage de l'homme.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à l'homme qu'Haku a décris (en même temps c'est lui…).

En regardant mieux, Law connaissait cette personne. 

-Tu me reconnais ?

-Ton visage ne m'est pas inconnu… Mais je n'arrive pas à te remettre

-Je vais te le dire alors… 

Le tueur se pencha vers Law et le lui chuchota à l'oreille. Law se figea, maintenant il se rappelait ou il avait vu se visage. 

-Je vais te raconter comment j'ai fini comme ça… 

_(C'est le tueur qui parle, je préviens juste..)_

 _« Depuis quelques années maintenant je joue aux jeux vidéos, c'est ma passion, je connais tout sur tout les jeux ! Je les ai touts finis et recommencer au moins 10 fois, je les connaissais vraiment par cœur._

 _Mes parents n'aimaient pas que je passe mes journées à jouer au lieu de travailler ou de sortir comme mes frères et sœurs, donc chaque soir je me faisais engueuler pendant des heures et des heures._

 _Quand j'eu 17 ans, je décidai d'arrêter de jouer pour aujourd'hui (j'ai fais un gros effort !), quand je sortis de ma chambre j'avais l'impression d'être oublié, personne n'avait remarqué que j'étais sorti._

 _Sur la table à manger, à ma place il n'y avait même pas de couvert et d'assiette. Ils m'ont attendu tellement de fois que je descende, que maintenant, ils ne prennent même plus le temps de poser une assiette en plus !_

 _C'est un peu ma faute, j'aurai du leur dire que je ne descendais pas manger, mais sa m'a beaucoup vexer, pour eux je suis un étranger. Même pas, je suis invisible à leurs yeux désormais…_

 _Je remontai dans ma chambre énervé, je claquai la porte, mis le verrou et alla m'assoir à mon bureau pour recommencer à jouer. J'ai joué, joué, joué, joué pendant 6 jours d'affilés, sans dormir et sans bouger de mon ordinateur._

 _Le 6_ _ème_ _jour, tellement que j'étais fatigué mes yeux se fermaient tout seul, ce qui me faisait perdre. J'en avais vraiment marre de perdre ! Je veux gagner ! Je veux gagner !_

 _J'étais tellement énervé que je frappai mon écran de toutes mes forces, l'écran se cassa sous mon poing._

 _Si je perdais… C'était de la faute à mes yeux… Je dois les avoir toujours, toujours ouvert. Comment faire ?_

 _Je me tournai vers l'autre côté de ma chambre et chercha, le scotch ne marcherai pas, il fallait quelque chose de plus fort que du scotch… Mais quoi… Mon regard s'arrêta sur un chalumeau, celui que j'utilise pour allumer les bougies quand il n'y a plus de courant._

 _« -…sa sera parfait~ »_

 _Je pris le chalumeau et l'alluma, je me le passai sur tout le contour des yeux en les gardant bien ouvert._

 _La brûlure me faisait hurler, mais je m'en moquais, avec ça plus besoin de fermer les yeux, je pourrai gagner à tout les jeux du monde !_

 _Après avoir terminé mon opération, je me remis à jouer jusqu'au 30 octobre, je n'avais pas arrêté, tout ce que je mangeais c'était de la bouffe que je prenais dans le frigo de mes parents à 5-6h du matin._

 _Je me levai de mon bureau pour aller manger, quand quelque chose attira mon attention, ce quelque chose c'était le miroir juste à côté de mon lit, je m'avançai pour mieux me voir… Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il m'était arrivé ? Je ne ressemble plus du tout au moi d'avant._

 _J'ai la peau sur les os… Je dois faire au moins 55kg, ma peau est super blanche et mes yeux… Mes yeux, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point c'était… Magnifique. Il ne me manque plus qu'un truc, pour que je sois parfait, changer ma bouche, je ne ressemble à rien avec cette bouche._

 _Je pris un morceau de verre de mon ordinateur cassé et je l'enfonçai dans mes joues, je me fis un immense sourire en me déchirant les joues. Le sang coulait sur mes habits. Je me retournai vers le miroir, maintenant… Je suis parfait, maintenant je ressemble à quelque chose._

 _« -Je suis tellement beau comme ça, mon visage est parfait… Il me faut de beaux vêtements pour aller avec ça ! »_

 _Je lâchai le morceau de verre et alla vers ma penderie. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait aller avec mon visage ? Je sortis un sweat blanc et un jean bleu._

 _« -Sa sera vraiment parfait, je suis parfait ! »_

 _Après m'être habiller je me regardai dans le miroir et me mis à rire, mon rire avait changé, maintenant je rigole comme un vrai psychopathe. J'ai l'impression d'être le Joker dans Batman, mais en beaucoup plus stylé !_

 _Mais… Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre en moi maintenant, je suis parfait, il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus mais… Tous ceux qui sont autour de moi ne sont pas parfaits._

 _Mes parents ne sont pas parfaits, mes frères ne sont pas parfaits, mes sœurs n'ont plus… Je dois les éliminer !_

 _Je retirai mon sweat et mon jean pour me mettre en jogging noir et un sweat à capuche noir. Je mis la capuche sur ma tête, comme ça personne ne peut voir ma tête, ils ne la verront pas quand je les tuerai, ils se souviendront juste de ma voix, quand je leur dirais adieu pour la dernière fois._

 _J'entends quelqu'un qui m'appelle, ont veut que je sorte pour Halloween… Le 31 octobre déjà ? En allant vers la porte je regardai mon réveil. 19h30 déjà ? C'est passé vite. Je sortis de ma chambre et accompagna ma famille pour la chasse aux bonbons. »_

Law pleurait toujours. Le tueur le regarda en souriant. 

-O-oui… Je m'en souviens maintenant… Fit le brun en tremblant

-Adieu Trafalgar~ ! Fit le tueur en le poignardant. 

Law tomba à terre, le tueur le poignardait toujours en lui criant : « Tu n'es pas parfait ! Tu n'es pas parfait ! » Après 50 coups de couteau, il se releva. La lumière s'alluma, mon père était dans la chambre et le regardait. Le tueur le regarda aussi. 

« -Me dis pas… Que c'est toi qui à fait tout ça ? » 

A qui Doffy pouvait bien parler ? La suite dans le prochain et dernier chapitre !


	6. Chapter 6: Pardon

**Désolée... Je ne posterais pas de chapitre aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas fini le dernier (ou avant dernier) chapitre de "Terrible Nuit d'Halloween".**

 **Je vous donnerais des nouvelles dans la semaine si je poste ou pas :)**

 **Gros zoubi et bonne journée ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ! Je suis désolée du retard, mais c'est à cause de mon brevet blanc, j'ai taffée comme une folle pour avoir de bonnes notes pour les maths. Maintenant c'est le dernier chapitre de "Terrible Nuit d'Halloween". Vous êtes triste ?**

 **"Nan tout le monde s'en fout..."**

 **...ok :'(**

 **Bref... Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et bonne fin de journée :)**

 **Aussi... je pense que le chapitre sera plus court que les autres (manque d'inspi et surtout que j'ai une autre fic en route (j'la publierais pas :p))**

 **Pour savoir qui est le tueur je vous laisse de petits indices, bonne chance~**

* * *

 **Terrible Nuit d'Halloween chp 6 : Fin**

Sa va bientôt faire 5mins que nous sommes dans la chambre d'Haku, que nous avons vu le visage du taré qui a tués toute ma famille, mon père est de plus en plus choqué et voyant le tueur se relever et retirer sa capuche.

-C-C'est t-toi qui a fais tout ça ? Demanda mon père

-Bien sur, dit-il simplement

Il se poussa sur le côté et mon père vit Law étendu par terre avec un poignard dans le ventre. Il alla vers lui en courant

-Mon amour…

Ma maman était étendu sur le sol, ses yeux était grand ouvert, du sang coulait de sa bouche et de son ventre. C'était horrible. Je me mis a pleurer, je veux ma maman, je veux lui faire un câlin.

Doffy se retourna vers le tueur, il pleurait et était très énervé en même temps.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Espèce de malade !

Le tueur ne dit rien, il retira sa capuche.

-...c'es-c'est toi ?

-Oui, papa~

-On... on te croyais mort ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ?

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre

Mon père était de plus en plus énervé, il me posa et sortit un flingue de sa poche (il en a toujours un sur lui...).

-Tu vas me tuer ?

-Oui, pour tout ce que tu as fais à ma famille ! Enfoiré !

-Notre famille tu veux dire

-T'es rien qu'un p'tit con ! Tu ne fais plus parti de ma famille !

Et sur ses mots, mon père lui tira en plein cœur.

Peut de temps après, la police arriva (oui ! Elle arriva que maintenant, oui !) et posa plein de questions à mon père. Il en répondit à certaines.

En découvrant le cadavre de mon frère, ils pensèrent que c'était mon père le tueur.

-Monsieur Don Quixote, vous avez tuer toute votre famille ! On vous arrête, déclara un policier en sortant des menottes

-Non ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai pas tuer ma famille ! Je vais tout vous raconter...

La police écouta bien l'histoire de mon père. Il mentit sur la fin, il n'a pas dit qu'il avait tuer le tueur, il a dit qu'il c'était suicidé, et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui a prit de tuer tout le monde.

Les policiers repartirent et la morgue les remplaça, ils embarquèrent les cadavres.

Sa va faire maintenant 8 ans que cette tragédie c'est passée, j'ai maintenant 10 ans et je vis seule. Oui, je vis toute seule.

Doffy n'avait pas supporter ce qu'il c'était passer, à chaque sortie d'école je rentrais chez moi en courant pour voir si il était encore vivant, je l'ai empêcher de se tailler les veines tous les jours pendant 3 ans. C'est très dur d'empêcher son père de suicider, surtout quand t'as 5 ans, mais à chaque fois je lui disais que moi je resterais toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Je le protégerais quand je serais un peu plus grande contre ceux qui veulent le tuer pour son argent.

Quand il c'est suicidé, j'avais 8 ans. Le Gouvernement Mondial l'a su, et ils m'ont mis dans des familles d'accueils, je ne voulais pas rester avec des gens qui n'étaient pas ma famille, je faisais tout pour partir.

1 an, que je suis dans la famille du vieux Edward Newgate, pourquoi ?

Parce qu'ils me rappellent beaucoup ma famille.

Ace me rappelle beaucoup Reiji et Shin. C'est pour sa que je l'adore.

Haruta me rappelle toutes mes sœurs (parce que c'est la seule fille avec moi :3)

Vista me rappelle Cora, il est toujours gentil avec moi et me protége quand Ace et Jozu m'embêtent

et Jozu... il me rappelle tellement Haku, il est insociable et reste toujours dans son coin. J'espère qu'il ne finira pas comme lui...

* * *

 **Bon c'est la fin de cette fic !**

 **"La fin est nulle.."**

 **Je suis légèrement d'accord avec toi.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus et que vous avez trouver le tueur.**

 **Je vous fais plein de gros bisous et à bientôt ;)**


End file.
